


Love Thy Freak (Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for a follower on DA (deviantart.com/aterimber) who asked for: How about a mix of Destiel and Sabriel, hurt/comfort(mainly injured or ill), either during or after a brutal hunt.</p><p> They liked it a lot and told me to post to a 'proper fanfiction site' so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Freak (Oneshot)

“Damn it!” Dean swore, slicing through yet another vampire.

When Sam had told him that the nest was big, he didn’t think he’d meant it was _big_. What Dean had assumed was maybe ten, fifteen at the most vampires turned out to be closer to a number in the high forties. If he’d known Sam meant it was that big of nest, he never would’ve told him he could take it on alone.

The one thing that bugged Dean the most about this was if Sam knew the nest was this big, why did he let him go alone in the first place? Dean’d tell you why, it was because he told him he could take the night off to be with his damn angel. Easy as pie, Dean’d said, swearing up and down that he’d be back in before sunrise, so that he could hopefully have some down time with _his_ angel.

Granted, Gabriel was sick so it wasn’t like Sam was having a good time either, but he still shouldn’t have let his brother go after them alone. What the hell was he thinking?

 _How does an angel even get sick?_ Dean thought, continuing to walk down the hall.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t be easy. Nothing was ever that simple for them.

 _Damn it! Not the time!_ Dean decided, running in the other direction as he saw yet another two vamps come around the corner.

“Would be really nice to have some back-up!” Dean mumbled, eyes flicking up to the ceiling above him briefly. 

He threw himself into a corner, pressed up against the wall and closed his eyes, holding his breath and wishing with all he had the vampires ran past him.

“You thought you could hide, Winchester?”

Of course, sometimes he wondered why God had the angels save him from Hell if he was going to practically die during the rest of his life. Was that really better than being filleted by Alastair downstairs? Why couldn’t they just throw him back down there now that the apocalypse wasn’t a go?

“Hide? Of course not.” Dean replied with his signature smirk as he took a couple steps away from the wall.

“I was just testing your walls, making sure they’re nice and solid.”

The vamps exchanged a look between them, that suggested they knew that Dean was talking out of his ass, before looking back to the Winchester and smiling, separating as the began to close in on him.

“Oh? And why would you care if they’re solid?” The one on his left asked, licking his lips as he did so.

“So that when I did this”, Dean heard before he saw the two vamps get thrown by an invisible force into the walls on either side, knocking them out cold, “he knew it’d hurt more.”

Dean blinked and looked at the knocked out vamps for a moment before looking to the figure standing directly in front of him, the spotty lighting making it almost impossible to see it’s face. Dean’s hand subconsciously tightened around the base of his machete, getting ready to kill whatever the hell it was.

“You won’t be needing that Dean, I assure you that I am of no threat.” The thing said.

It might’ve just been the ringing in his ears because he had already taken just about as many punches to the head as he could, but he could have sworn that that voice sounded at least somewhat familiar.

“Do I know you?” Dean asked cautiously, angling his body so his dominant hand was farther away, readying for a wind-up.

The thing (which Dean continues to call a ‘thing’ because he isn’t totally certain that it’s a human yet) tilted it’s head to the side and took a step closer. Dean tensed more (was that even possible?) and went to take a step back, cursing himself when his back hit the wall.

“You do not need to be afraid of me Dean. I came to help.”

“If you came to help you’d tell me who you were.” Dean scoffed back in response, looking around, trying to find a way to get passed the thing before him.

“You don’t know who I am?” The creature asked, and was that, _hurt_ in its voice?

“Should I?” Dean asked, and some back part of his mind was screaming at him that yes, he did in fact know that voice.

If he was so certain he knew who it was, why couldn’t he place its voice? He knew he knew it too, maybe it was because he still had about twenty vamps on his ass?

Yeah, he’d go with that.

“Well, it’d be nice to play catch up with ya, but in case you haven’t noticed, we’re kind of surrounded by vamps, so unless you got some sort of nuclear explosive in there, I'd like to get moving.” Dean said, getting the sneaking suspicion that they were about to get ambushed.

Why did his brain always have to go to the worst case scenario?

 _Because if I don’t then something worse happens._ Dean thought bitterly, walking forward a bit to check the doorway that was on his right.

“I came because you called.”

Dean stopped cold in his tracks and turned back to look at the thing standing before him.

 _How could I not…_ Dean thought, taking a few steps closer to the being in front of him, feeling his face flush at not recognizing the voice.

As he walked closer, the shadows shifted and allowed the hunter to finally look into the being’s eyes - their crystal blue eyes.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean groaned, running a hand down his face.

“It is alright Dean. Your mind was pre-occupied with not being a human feedbag. I understand your inability to recognize me in such dire conditions.” Cas explained, a ghost of a smile on his face.

 _How stupid am I? Should ‘a known it was him…_ Dean thought, mentally kicking himself.

“Dean, it’s alright.” Cas repeated, this time placing his hands on the hunters’ shoulders to emphasize his point.

“I can’t believe I thought you were a vamp.” Dean replied, shaking his head.

“We are still in the middle of a nest Dean, I suggest we clear it out before you lose your head.” Cas suggested, letting go of his shoulders to check up and down the hall.

“Yeah, right. Okay, let’s split up. I’ve checked most of this floor, so I’m guessing the rest of them are waiting up on the second.” Dean explained, instantly going back to hunter mode.

Cas nodded before disappearing back down the hall, leaving Dean to tackle the upstairs. Dean made his way quickly and quietly toward the stairs without an interruption, so he assumed his instincts were right and that the rest of the vamps were waiting for him on the second floor. He made his way up the stairs carefully, cursing himself as he took a step and it creaked loudly.

He waited there for a moment, expecting to see some vamps come by to check it out. When none came, he decided to keep going, figuring they didn’t want to get slaughtered too quickly. He made it to the second floor and saw an oddly empty hall stretched out before him, closed doors lining both sides.

 _Oh, great._ Dean thought, looking across at the ten-something closed doors before him, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action.

He took a breath and walked silently over to the door closest to him on his left, standing against the wall, reaching his arm out slowly, before opening the door and bursting into the room.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The vamp said as he was doing a sweep of the room with his eyes.

“You could’ve found me.” Dean replied, eyeing the creature carefully.

Unfortunately for him, there was a giant desk standing between him and the vamp, who looked oddly calm considering their current situation.

“Oh, what fun would that have been?” They replied, standing from their chair to walk around the desk.

“Will you calm down? I’m just here to talk.”

“If you wanted me here to talk then why’d you send half your nest downstairs to kill me?” Dean questioned, fingers clenching tighter around his machete.

“We didn’t see eye to eye on the matter. They were too excited about getting a Winchester into our grasp, weren’t seeing the bigger picture.” The vamp explained, pretending to examine the painting that was hanging from the wall in front of it.

“Bigger picture?” Dean asked, inching slowly closer to the creature, eyes not leaving it.

“I want to make a deal with you Dean.” It said, finally turning around to face him.

Dean looked at the creature surprised, not sure whether or not this was a trick.

“I will keep the rest of the vampires away from you and your brother, give you hunters one less thing to worry about.”

“What’s the catch?” Dean asked, eyes roaming over the creature, subconsciously looking it over for any sort of weapon.

“No catch.” It answered simply.

“Oh, c’mon, there’s always a catch.” Dean baited, looking at it incredulously.

“The only thing I'd ask in return would be for you and your brother to not come after us.”

“That’s a fair deal.” It stated at his scoff.

“You expect me and my brother to just let you continue murdering people and you’re asking me to be okay with that?” Dean asked, his tone implying how ridiculous he thought it sounded.

“Not be okay with it, just forget we’re here. As we will forget you and your brother. It’s a fair trade.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Dean said, before lunging for the vamp.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you, Dean.” The vamp replied as Dean was suddenly held back by two vamps who somehow appeared behind him.

“Cocky’s sorta in my nature.” Dean stated, winking at the one girl vamp on his right arm.

She rolled her eyes and twisted Dean’s hand, forcing him to let go of the machete. The Lead Vamp walked closer to them, bending to pick the object up, admiring it with a hint of amusement.

“Times are changing, Winchester. You should take his deal.” The vamp on his left sneered.

“You should shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Always so quick with the comebacks aren’t you? Maybe I should leave you alone, give you time to think about our deal, hm?” Lead Vamp said, taking Dean’s chin with his free hand.

“No way in Hell I’m letting a bunch of blood-sucking monkeys go.” Dean spat.

Lead Vamp frowned and let go of his chin, taking a few steps toward the door, pausing in it to look back at the hunter, one hand on the doorknob.

“Maybe they can help you reconsider my offer? It won’t stand forever.” He said before walking out, taking the machete with him as he closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked closed, the two vamps let go of Dean and spread out, forcing him back against one of the walls. Dean looked across to the desk, cursing has he saw that it wasn’t holding anything of use. He flicked his eyes back up to the vamps, who were getting closer, both smirking at him before the one male lunged for him.

Dean tried jumping out of the way but was caught by his ankle, making him go down hard, almost smashing his face into the floor. The female quickly sat on his back as the other one let go of his foot and stood up, smiling down at him. The girl lifted herself off him slightly, roughly flipping him over so he was laying on his back so he could see them.

“Poor little Winchester isn’t so tough now, is he?” She fake-pouted down at him.

“You’d be surprised.” He replied, eyes going to the male.

He was standing back down by his foot and picked it up in his hands, the girl sliding off of him from the force.

 _Great, I’m gonna be a freakin’ piñata._ Dean thought as he felt the blood start rushing to his face as he was now being held completely upside down.

The girl came closer, so she was just close enough for her to touch him if she wanted to.

“What? Not gonna drink me?” Dean asked as he watched her.

“Trust me, baby, when I get through with you, you’ll be wishin’ I did.” She replied with a wink before she scraped her hands across his middle, using just enough pressure to leave marks.

“What about you, Tiny? You just gonna stand there and take orders from a woman?” Dean asked, twisting his head, trying to see the vamp holding him.

“I don’t take orders from a woman.” The vamp scoffed.

“Oh yeah? Then why does she get to have all the fun?” Dean continued, biting his lip when he felt her dig into his torso again.

“I'd shut your mouth if I were you.” She advised, her voice sickeningly sweet.

“Oh Hunny, I really can’t.”

“She doesn’t get to have all the fun!” The man exclaimed before throwing him head first into the opposite wall.

“You moron! Why’d you let him go?” The girl screamed, hitting her ‘partner’.

“He was mocking me!” He defended himself, gesturing to Dean, who was laying in a hump

“You _let him go_!” She shrieked, pushing the vamp backwards.

Dean groaned and rolled over slightly, judging the distance from the door to the two fighting vamps. What are the chances…

He jumped upright and ran straight for the door, cursing when his hand slipped off the doorknob. He managed to yank the damn thing open before he crashed back down to the ground as one of the vamps tackled him again.

_Damn it._

 

\--

 

“Sammy, I’m sick.” Gabriel argued with a frown.

“Give me a second!” Came the angry response from the other room.

A moment later, the mentioned hunter came into the bedroom, holding a tray of food. He walked over and placed it across the angel’s lap before sitting down beside him, a hand on his blanket covered leg.

“How did you even get sick? You’re an angel.” Sam questioned, looking his boyfriend over carefully - he wasn’t entirely sure if he was tricking him or not.

“I don’ know, but I am. Id sucks.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and coughing.

“That’s all the more reason for you to eat.” Sam stated, gesturing to the tray.

“Bud I’m not hungry.” Gabriel sniffed, looking down at the food with mild disgust.

“You have to try. Just a little.” Sam bargained.

“Sam, I’m an angel, I don’ ead food anyway.” Gabriel countered.

“Angels aren’t supposed to get sick either and that happened so maybe you have to treat this like you’re human. And that means eating.”

“Sam-”

“Damn it Gabriel! I will hold you down and force food down your throat if you don’t eat!” Sam yelled, standing up, nearly knocking the tray over.

The angel arched an eyebrow before sighing dramatically.

“Fine’d.”

He leaned forward and picked up the soup bowl, sniffing it before staring at it like he didn’t know what to do with it. Sam was watching from where he’d stood up, his heart breaking slightly as he realized he’d just kicked his baby while he was down. Gabriel just continued to stare at the bowl when it hit Sam and he sat back down.

“Do - you do know how to eat, right?” Sam asked, keeping his voice gentle.

“Sam, I wad here befo’e man wad created.” Gabriel responded, but there was no real bite to his words.

“Fine then, eat.” Sam stated, crossing his arms, looking at the angel expectantly.

“Samuel!”

Both boys looked to the doorway before back at each other, Sam was already on his feet before Gabriel’s approval. He walked out into the living room and gasped as he saw a bloody, bruised and almost unconscious Dean being held up by a very distressed and clearly beat up Cas, who was leaning heavily against the wall.

“Little help?” Cas asked, looking to the hunter with huge eyes.

Sam was across the room in a blink of an eye and took his brother from the angel, laying him down carefully on the couch, eyes scanning over his injuries.

“What happened?” Sam asked, looking back to the angel.

Cas went to take a step forward, but his knees buckled and if Sam had been a second slower, he would’ve face planted into the carpet.

“Thank-you.” Cas mumbled as he tried to push himself away from the hunter.

“What happened?” Sam repeated, helping the angel to go sit in a chair.

“We were in the nest.” Cas panted.

Sam helped the angel down and walked out of the room, returning a moment later with their first aid kit. He settled down on his knees in front of his brother, figuring he needed to be patched first.

“Why are you and Gabriel suddenly reacting to things like you’re human?” Sam asked, eyes not leaving his brother.

“I…don’t know.” Cas panted, watching the youngest.

“S’m?” Dean asked, rolling his head from left to right, visibly fighting to open his eyes.

“Sh, Dean, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Sam replied, squeezing his hand slightly in reassurance.

“Nest…big nest…” Dean slurred, still not opening his eyes.

“Yeah, Dean, it’s okay. You’re home, just go to sleep.” Sam replied, moving to start wiping the blood off his face.

Dean sighed and visibly relaxed at this news, before his breathing evened out and Sam knew he’d fallen asleep.

“So you were in the nest, and what happened?” Sam asked, eyes flicking up to the angel.

“We split up-”

“You split up in the nest? Why?” Sam demanded, suddenly enraged.

“Sam? What’d wid de yelling?” Gabriel asked sheepishly from the doorway.

“They split up in the nest!” Sam repeated, standing up.

“It was your brother’s idea.” Cas spat, glaring at the Winchester.

“Why would you agree to do that?” Sam asked bewildered.

“Jedus, Sammy, wid you led de man finid a sendence?” Gabriel asked, walking over to stand beside his brother.

“Sorry, I just - I should of gone with him.” Sam said, kneeling back beside the other hunter to finish wiping up the blood.

“It’d not your fauld.” Gabriel stated.

Sam continued to look after his brother in silence, not wanting to get into it in front of the other angel. Sure, he was dating his brother but, they still weren’t that close. Hell, he still called him by his full name.

“Cad, why’re you hurd?” Gabriel asked, looking his brother up and down.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“Why are you sick?” He asked, tilting his head in his signature ‘I don’t understand’ expression.

“I don’ know.” Gabriel sniffed, smiling slightly.

“So, adter you splid up, what happened?” Gabriel asked.

“I went to go check out the rest of the house. I'd ran into another one. When I went to smite it, it didn’t work. It only grinned at me before another ten came at me.”

Gabriel looked to his boyfriend, surprised, what the hell was going on with them?

“I somehow managed to get away from them after a while and went in search of Dean. I found him getting beaten up by two others without a weapon. Once I fought them off, I transported us here.” Cas explained.

Sam got up off his knees and finally looked over to the two angels, now that his brother’s injuries were taken care of. He walked the few steps closer to the angels before kneeling down in front of Cas, starting the same treatment he’d given his brother.

“What do you think is happening to you guys? I mean, almost like you’re becoming human.” Sam asked, carefully watching their expressions.

“I don’ know Sammi’d bud it ducks.” Gabriel replied, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

Sam sighed and continued cleaning Cas up. The three of them were silent while he worked, all leaving the other to his own thoughts.

Sam got back up and threw away the blood covered garments and put the first aid kit away before walking back into the room, sitting cross legged on the floor between the couch and the chair.

“Whad’re we gonna do?” Gabriel asked, looking between the angel and his baby.

“I don’t know.” Sam sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his palms.

“What’s with the glum faces? I kicked some serious ass.” Dean stated, making his brother jump.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, turning to look at his brother.

“Yeah, Sammy I’m fine. But next time I go to a nest of forty-something vamps, you’re coming with me to get your ass kicked too.” Dean replied, smirking.

Sam’s face flushed and his mouth hung open slightly at the number his brother’d just spit out.

“F- _forty_?” He questioned, looking at him like he was insane.

Dean nodded and looked over to where the two angels were sitting, looking worried when he saw the cuts and bruises on Cas.

“Since when can they kick _your_ ass?” Dean questioned.

“Since today, apparently. Same reason Gabriel’s sick.” Cas answered with a small shrug.

Dean let out a whistle and looked to the second angel, who nodded and sniffed, confirming the statement.

“Damn. Guess we gotta find new boyfriends, huh Sam? No use in keeping useless angels around.” Dean joked.

“You can dry to ged rid ob us, but I doubt you’d hab much luck.” Gabriel countered, smirking back at the hunters, winking at the youngest.

“You willin’ to test that, Archangel?” Dean shot back, a playful smile on this lips.

Gabriel proceeded to throw a pillow at him before falling off the chair with the force he put behind it, right into his hunter’s lap. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around the shorter man and watched as Dean got up and picked a sleeping Cas out of the chair ( _sleeping?_ Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong) and laid him down on the couch, slipping in as carefully as he could behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle to keep him from hitting the floor.

“You mind?” Dean asked, obviously also close to passing out himself.

“No, go ahead Dean. I gotta get Mr. Sick-O over here back to bed anyway.” Sam agreed, ruffling the angel’s hair.

“Bud I’m nod dired.” Gabriel yawned, as if almost on cue.

“Too bad, you’re sick and you need rest.” Sam replied, carefully getting up off the floor, holding the man in his arms.

“Yed mom.”

“You sound adorable when you’re sick.” Sam stated, kissing his forehead as he walked into the bedroom.

“I can be mu’d more dan dat for ya.” The angel replied, winking as he was set down in the bed.

“Not while you’re sick.” Sam refused, going to walk away, only to be stopped by the hand on his wrist.

“You’re gonna lead me?” Gabriel questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“You’re not two.” Sam countered.

He sighed as he got the angel’s for force puppy dog eyes before kissing his hand, prying said hand off his wrist and walking around to the other side of the bed, sliding in beside him. The second he was under the covers, the archangel had wiggled himself as close as possible to the other man, nuzzling his face into the giant’s neck, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Night Sammi’d.”

“Night Angel.” Sam murmured, kissing the top of his head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, so don't shoot if I do it wrong. :P
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments - if you'd like more or think this should be burned and never seen again by humans I want to know!


End file.
